Moon's Child
by Alexandyne
Summary: Arabella isn't quite right. Everyone, even her parents think she's crazy because she... sees things they don't. And when she gets dragged from the clutches of a werewolf, they immediately take her to camp halfblood. But she's the only kid like her...
1. Chapter 1: Arabella

I scream, and grab a book from the nightstand. I chuck it at the man with the white coat, and he dodges easily. I assume he's getting used to this. I'm just so tired of these idiots! Why can't they SEE what's in front of their own idiotic eyeballs?

"I'm not crazy!" I scream, and throw the lamp at him. "You're just stupid!" I shriek, and slam myself into the corner of the room and slide down to the floor. "I'm not crazy," I say, a little more calmly.

"We know you aren't. You just have trouble seeing the world... proper," he said calmly, spreading his hands out in front of him in surrender.

"I see the world 'proper,'" I make air quotes around the world. "You're just a stupid human who can't make his eyes work right, just like all the others."

"Arabella, you aren't being followed by evil creatures," he said calmly. "You're just an average, normal, 14 year old girl."

"THEN EXPLAIN THESE, YOU FREAKING IDIOT!" I scream, and forcefully shove the sleeve of my hospital garb up my arm, revealing three matching claw marks across my forearm, with the burn scar of a dragon curling around them.

"They're just scars. You probably slipped sometime, and got them," he said calmly. But no, I knew. I knew very well where I'd gotten them. I got them the day I came to this stupid place, after getting attacked by a woman bird called a Harpie.

"I'm not crazy," I say. "I'm not crazy. I'm not, I'm really not. And you have to let me out, you need to! You need to let me out or everyone's going to die. They're all gonna die. You have to let me out!"

"I can't do that, Arabella," he said calmly. He closed the door calmly, and his face morphed into that of a wolf. "In fact, I don't think you'll ever be leaving St. Kaleen's Mental Institute... other than in a body sack."

I look at the wolf man, and scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Arabella

The scientist/werewolf/whatever he is lunges right at me. I cross my arms infront of my face, and close my eyes. Fire raced from my palms, and I smelled burnt fur. I looked and saw the wolf man with singed hairs, backing away. He launched again at me for another attack, but the door to the room banged open before he got to me. The wolf paused to look across the room, but seeing no more than a boy standing there with a pen and a backpack, he returned to attacking me.

"Help!" I screamed to the boy. He uncapped his pen, and suddenly there was a long bronze sword in his hand. He charged into the room and skewered the wolf and it exploded in a burst of golden dust. WTF? I stared at the guy and tried to back away, but I was already trapped in the corner as it was.

"Are you Arabella?" he asked, recapping his sword/pen.

"Depends on who you are," I mumbled, turning my attention to the golden powder.

"I am no one you would know," he said quietly. I turned and looked at his face. His hair was longish and brown, and hung in his eyes. He had some scars and was rough and worn, but seemed like he would be cute if it wasn't for the fact he was super tired looking. I thought I recognised him from somewhere.

"Ah but I do know you," I said with a frown. "You're... someone I know. Can't remember who exactly. But... I know you." I filtered through my memories, and found one of a dream with this kid fighting a dragonish thingie, which I had no words for. Then his name came to mind. "You're like, penny something. Or Perry. No, no not Perry or Penny. You're like... Percy, right? Percy. That's your name. Percy...us. Perseus. Perseus Jackson, right?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yes, actually..." he said. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, no," I said. "No one knows me. I'm just the crazy chic in room 12, who rambles about monsters trying to claw my face off. Nothing special. Nothing worth mentioning, really. And no one who needs help either. So if you are just another one of those dimwitted scientists who are gonna sit there and call me crazy because I think I can light everything on fire with my mind and who can shoot you with an arrow smack dab in the middle of your forehead with a blindfold on, and who can heal people to. Don't bother calling me crazy because I'm gonna say your pen turned into a sword either. I'm used to it. But I know what I saw, Percy. And you..." I squinted at him. "You aren't human. Not entirely, any way. And don't call me crazy for that, either, or I will have to bash your head in with hard metal kitchen appliances." I knew he wasn't going to call me crazy though.

"Arabella," he said, giving me a look almost like... it was sympathetic. Yuck. Sympathy. "How long have you been in here?"

"Over a year," I answered. "And they won't let me out, even when I light their hair on fire and PROVE I'm not crazy."

He laughed. "Crazy people light other people's hair on fire, too you know."

"Oh yeah," I said, blushing. "When you're in a place like this... you tend to forget what normal people do. Considering they're all crazy and stupid and are calling me crazy... you don't get that many normal people."

"Well," Percy said. "How about I get you out of here?"

"That would be gr-!" I cut off, looking down at myself. I was in a hospital gown, barefoot, without any other clothes to wear or socks or anything of the sort. And it was winter outside, with a bit of snow on the ground. "That would be awesome, if I could have some real clothes."

"Oh, yeah," he said, and took his backpack off. He handed it to me. "You'll find a spare change of clothes in there, I'll just wait outside." He stood and walked out of the room, closing the door - but not locking it. Thank gods, if he did lock it I would spaz. I have problems with locked doors. I opened the bag, and pulled out the top set of clothes. A pair of jeans, and a purple long sleeve shirt with "Castra Demicruor" written on it. I gratefully changed into the new clothes, and lit the old gown on fire and watched it burn with a grin on my face. I dropped it to the floor, and stomped it into nothing more than a black smudge on the ground. I then brushed off my bare feet, and looked into the bag to find converse and a pair of socks.

Amazingly, all the clothes fit perfectly. I re-zipped his backpack, and opened the door. He was to the left of the door, waiting, just like he'd said. I handed him the backpack back.

"Thanks," I smiled. He nodded.

"There's a ride we can catch outside." I nodded, and we walked down the hall to the left. It's been such a long time since I left that room... almost 2 months. And so long since I've gotten to wear _pants,_ thank the gods he didn't bring me a skirt and tanktop.

The doors were at the end of the hall, with sunlight streaming in reflecting off the snow outside. By the doors, a girl with black hair and blue eyes was waiting. Her hair was so neat, it made me self-conscious of my own auburn rats nest. I bit my lip. This wasn't the time to be worrying about appearances, though, I mean heck! I'd just escaped prison! Or, was about to anyway. As soon as I walked out those doors, I'd be free.

She pushed open the doors for Percy and I, and we walked through. The crunch of snow under my converse was wonderful. I spun in a circle lightly on my feet, and in doing so my eyes caught on something to my right. Wheeling to get a better look, I saw 3 horses. But they weren't right somehow. It took me a moment to realize... they had wings folded up all nice and neat. I'm sure my face looked something like this: O.o except with more like scraggly puffy hair on

"Wow, special ponies," I muttered under my breath. "Do they come with rainbows and sparkles?"

_That's kind of insulting, miss. _A voice in my head said. I jumped, and fixed my eyes on the golden coloured one. He cocked his head at me, and I frowned.

"Wow, special TALKING ponies," I said a little louder.

"Yup," Percy said calmly. "Now, Arrie would be yours considering Reyna and I ride the other two. Can you mount a horse?"

I snorted. "I was in Texas until I was 10. It would be shameful not to know how to ride. Never rode one through the air, but still." I walked up to the golden one - Arrie - and noticed he had no saddle. Drat. Time to mount the hard way. I grabbed hold of his mane, put one on his back, and jumped up. I locked my elbows, and swung my leg over so I was sitting easily in the small of his back. I moved my legs forwards more than was confortable, to get out of the way of his wings.

Percy and the girl - Reyna - nodded and mounted their horses. Or Pegasi. Whatever, same diff. The horses started cantering and we were off.

Only then did I really realize, I had no idea who the heck these people were, where we were going, and whether or not I could trust them.

Oops.


	3. Chapter 3: Arabella

The scientist/werewolf/whatever he is lunges right at me. I cross my arms infront of my face, and close my eyes. Fire raced from my palms, and I smelled burnt fur. I looked and saw the wolf man with singed hairs, backing away. He launched again at me for another attack, but the door to the room banged open before he got to me. The wolf paused to look across the room, but seeing no more than a boy standing there with a pen and a backpack, he returned to attacking me.

"Help!" I screamed to the boy. He uncapped his pen, and suddenly there was a long bronze sword in his hand. He charged into the room and skewered the wolf and it exploded in a burst of golden dust. WTF? I stared at the guy and tried to back away, but I was already trapped in the corner as it was.

"Are you Arabella?" he asked, recapping his sword/pen.

"Depends on who you are," I mumbled, turning my attention to the golden powder.

"I am no one you would know," he said quietly. I turned and looked at his face. His hair was longish and brown, and hung in his eyes. He had some scars and was rough and worn, but seemed like he would be cute if it wasn't for the fact he was super tired looking. I thought I recognised him from somewhere.

"Ah but I do know you," I said with a frown. "You're... someone I know. Can't remember who exactly. But... I know you." I filtered through my memories, and found one of a dream with this kid fighting a dragonish thingie, which I had no words for. Then his name came to mind. "You're like, penny something. Or Perry. No, no not Perry or Penny. You're like... Percy, right? Percy. That's your name. Percy...us. Perseus. Perseus Jackson, right?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yes, actually..." he said. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, no," I said. "No one knows me. I'm just the crazy chic in room 12, who rambles about monsters trying to claw my face off. Nothing special. Nothing worth mentioning, really. And no one who needs help either. So if you are just another one of those dimwitted scientists who are gonna sit there and call me crazy because I think I can light everything on fire with my mind and who can shoot you with an arrow smack dab in the middle of your forehead with a blindfold on, and who can heal people to. Don't bother calling me crazy because I'm gonna say your pen turned into a sword either. I'm used to it. But I know what I saw, Percy. And you..." I squinted at him. "You aren't human. Not entirely, any way. And don't call me crazy for that, either, or I will have to bash your head in with hard metal kitchen appliances." I knew he wasn't going to call me crazy though.

"Arabella," he said, giving me a look almost like... it was sympathetic. Yuck. Sympathy. "How long have you been in here?"

"Over a year," I answered. "And they won't let me out, even when I light their hair on fire and PROVE I'm not crazy."

He laughed. "Crazy people light other people's hair on fire, too you know."

"Oh yeah," I said, blushing. "When you're in a place like this... you tend to forget what normal people do. Considering they're all crazy and stupid and are calling me crazy... you don't get that many normal people."

"Well," Percy said. "How about I get you out of here?"

"That would be gr-!" I cut off, looking down at myself. I was in a hospital gown, barefoot, without any other clothes to wear or socks or anything of the sort. And it was winter outside, with a bit of snow on the ground. "That would be awesome, if I could have some real clothes."

"Oh, yeah," he said, and took his backpack off. He handed it to me. "You'll find a spare change of clothes in there, I'll just wait outside." He stood and walked out of the room, closing the door - but not locking it. Thank gods, if he did lock it I would spaz. I have problems with locked doors. I opened the bag, and pulled out the top set of clothes. A pair of jeans, and a purple long sleeve shirt with "Castra Demicruor" written on it. I gratefully changed into the new clothes, and lit the old gown on fire and watched it burn with a grin on my face. I dropped it to the floor, and stomped it into nothing more than a black smudge on the ground. I then brushed off my bare feet, and looked into the bag to find converse and a pair of socks.

Amazingly, all the clothes fit perfectly. I re-zipped his backpack, and opened the door. He was to the left of the door, waiting, just like he'd said. I handed him the backpack back.

"Thanks," I smiled. He nodded.

"There's a ride we can catch outside." I nodded, and we walked down the hall to the left. It's been such a long time since I left that room... almost 2 months. And so long since I've gotten to wear _pants,_ thank the gods he didn't bring me a skirt and tanktop.

The doors were at the end of the hall, with sunlight streaming in reflecting off the snow outside. By the doors, a girl with black hair and blue eyes was waiting. Her hair was so neat, it made me self-conscious of my own auburn rats nest. I bit my lip. This wasn't the time to be worrying about appearances, though, I mean heck! I'd just escaped prison! Or, was about to anyway. As soon as I walked out those doors, I'd be free.

She pushed open the doors for Percy and I, and we walked through. The crunch of snow under my converse was wonderful. I spun in a circle lightly on my feet, and in doing so my eyes caught on something to my right. Wheeling to get a better look, I saw 3 horses. But they weren't right somehow. It took me a moment to realize... they had wings folded up all nice and neat. I'm sure my face looked something like this: O.o except with more like scraggly puffy hair on

"Wow, special ponies," I muttered under my breath. "Do they come with rainbows and sparkles?"

_That's kind of insulting, miss. _A voice in my head said. I jumped, and fixed my eyes on the golden coloured one. He cocked his head at me, and I frowned.

"Wow, special TALKING ponies," I said a little louder.

"Yup," Percy said calmly. "Now, Arrie would be yours considering Reyna and I ride the other two. Can you mount a horse?"

I snorted. "I was in Texas until I was 10. It would be shameful not to know how to ride. Never rode one through the air, but still." I walked up to the golden one - Arrie - and noticed he had no saddle. Drat. Time to mount the hard way. I grabbed hold of his mane, put one on his back, and jumped up. I locked my elbows, and swung my leg over so I was sitting easily in the small of his back. I moved my legs forwards more than was confortable, to get out of the way of his wings.

Percy and the girl - Reyna - nodded and mounted their horses. Or Pegasi. Whatever, same diff. The horses started cantering and we were off.

Only then did I really realize, I had no idea who the heck these people were, where we were going, and whether or not I could trust them.

Oops.


End file.
